1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weapon systems employing bulk loaded liquid propellant.
2. Prior Art
The interior ballistics of bulk loaded liquid propellant guns has been the subject of study for a number of years. In my earlier U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 575,283, filed May 7, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,817, I disclosed a mechanical adaptation of the Taylor theory of cavity formation as a means for both controlling the propellant burning rate and achieving a down-bore traveling charge effect. The traveling charge effect is to be achieved through a subcaliber body of revolution placed at the rear of the liquid charge. Termed the "cavity generator", the body of revolution is designed to penetrate the liquid charge during the combustion process and to control the rate at which propellant is supplied to the combustion zone. FIG. 1 illustrates the basic system. A projectile, a propellant charge and a cavity generator are shown at a down-bore position part way through the firing process. Acceleration is to the right. The cavity generator separates the bulk of the liquid charge in front of it from the combustion zone behind it. The cavity generator is less dense than the liquid it displaces. The density difference gives rise to a force which causes the cavity generator to move forward into the liquid. As the cavity generator penetrates the charge, propellant flows rearward in a relative sense into the combustion zone. This action continues until the penetration is complete and all of the propellant has been burned.